My Mistress
by Missyfixit
Summary: Starscream finds himself trapped in a cave...with no one other than Airachnid. Rated M for a reason; crackships ahoy! Warnings inside


**Title: My Mistress**  
**Verse: Prime**  
**Pairing: AirachnidxStarscream (yes, in that order)**  
**Warnings: sticky, sparkbonding, oral, fingering, crack pairing**

**A/N: Hello hello~ This all originated on Tumblr, I swear OTL this right here is based on an RP with the lovely Decepti-kitty. She played Starscream while I played Airachnid. Welp, enjoy the crackfest!**

* * *

Starscream was on his knees at the moment, unsure of what exactly just happened. He had seen the Insecticon bowing at Airachnid's pedes, but it was no longer to be found. He looked up at the spider-femme, and stared at her.

"Airachnid..." Starscream had a small smirk on his face. The femme sat in front of him, legs crossed...well, her two Cybertronian legs, that is. "How are you?" He asked with a sort of sneer.

"Very well, Starscream," she replied with a more devious smirk, folding her hands. "And you?" It seemed like mocked cordiality.

"Well enough...I hear what you did to Breakdown." His smirk faded and was replaced by a frown.

"It was merely self-defense, I reassure you..." She frowned as well.

"You _trapped_ him. Removing his arm would have sufficed."

Airachnid shrugged and her smirk returned. "I guess I just couldn't help myself."

"Couldn't? Or didn't _want to?_"

The femme chuckled and made her way down to Starscream, now standing a few yards from him. "Maybe a bit of both...more of one that the other."

Starscream's frown disappeared and a grin pulled at the corners of his lips. "What about me? Would you be able to restrain yourself?"

"_You?_" Airachnid let out a little chuckle.

"Yes, me. What would you do to me? Tear my spark out while I watch you do it?"

Airachnid grinned, bearing her fangs. "Don't tempt me, Starscream."

Starscream narrowed his optics as his grin grew. "Details, Arachnid. Details, tell me."

The femme smirked, opening her mouth, her fangs glistening in the dim light. "Oh Starscream, I'd tear your armor off, piece by piece, slowly, ripping at wires underneath. And I would tear and claw you up so bad until you're a whimpering mess..." She closed her optics, savoring the thought.

The seeker shivered, and smirked pridefully. "Heh, you'd give me a better sending than our compatriot..."

Airachnid walked closer to him and dragged a claw down his front side. "You bet I would."

"I suppose I should consider myself lucky...you seem to like me more."

Airachnid narrowed her optics at him. "You should. I could kill you right on the spot, and no one would know."

Starscream chuckled. "Going to kill me now?" A shiver shot through his backstrut, anticipating her answer.

"Not at the moment...I think...I think I'm going to keep you around for now." She ran a claw underneath his chin.

"Oh really?" Starscream smiled, charmingly. He wasn't sure what he was getting in to, but he liked it. He wanted to keep egging her on.

"Of course...you seem like you can be somewhat..._useful._" She walked a circle around him, dragging a claw down his side.

Starscream shivered. "Useful? For what? A good target? I'm defenseless, Airachnid..." His voice got noticeably softer and timid.

Airachnid heard this and returned to his front, facing him. "Hmm, maybe I'll go easy on you then," she purred.

The seeker's grin returned as he saw her spider-legs rise and inch closer to him. "Oh, please do..."

The deadly femme began stroking his wings with her spider-legs, chuckled as Starscream would shiver at her touches. "Now now, I may go easy on you, but I will need to keep this interesting for me. I want this to be fun."

Thoughts ran through Airachnid's head of the ways he could torture Starscream, and have him begging her to stop. The insane grin on her face shot an instance of fear through Starscream, but at the same time...he was strangely attracted to her.

"Fun? And what is your definition of fun?"

She gave one of his wings a little pinch. "Well I guess I'll just need to show you..."

Starscream hissed and shuddered. "Gentle with the wings, _spider._"

"Oh? And why should I be..._gentle?_" Airachnid pinched his wings harder and smirked at the expression Starscream gave her, him biting his lip.

"A-Airachnid..." Starscream said her name, almost desperately, and all it earned him was a harder pinch and a more devious smirk. "Don't tease me..."

"Oh, but it's what I do..." Airachnid cooed into his audio, drawing closer to him, dragging a claw down his chest.

Starscream squirmed and kept his optics locked with hers. "Do you always follow through? Do you ever satisfy your..._prey_?"

Airachnid chuckled and traced little circles on his chest. "Mm, sometimes I do..." She continued to stroke his wings with her appendage endings. Starscream twitched at her touch, and leaned in to lightly nip at her neck, digging his claws into her hips.

Airachnid found herself starting to heat and she let out a happy sigh. "You like that, _Screamer_?"

"That I do...but, you're not going to stop and sic your little Insecticon _pet_ on me, are you?" Starscream stilled at the thought of the creature coming back and attacking him, all at Airachnid's will.

"Not at the moment..." Airachnid was only teasing as she dragged her across his wings, relishing in his moans and gasps.

"You...tease..." Starscream managed out between gasps.

"You know it," Airachnid chimed.

Starscream attempted to recompose himself and managed to talk correctly. "Now...about that alliance, dear Airachnid..."

Airachnid arched an optic ridge and smirked curiously, her fangs barely showing. "What did you have in mind?"

Starscream merely shrugged before capturing her lips in a kiss, offlining his optics. Airachnid's own optics shot open wide before offlining as well as she kissed him back.

The seeker pulled back, a devious grin plastered to his face. "How's that for an alliance?"

He was answered as soon as Airachnid pulled him back into a kiss, running her claws along his wings. Soon all of the attention to his wings caused his legs to give way, making him collapse to his knees,

kneeling before Airachnid.

"Well isn't this inviting..." Airachnid purred as she ran a hand over his helm, stroking Starscream's crest. Starscream only responded by wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her abdomen.

"Inviting...is that because it makes me look, ah, subservient to you?"

Airachnid grinned. "Something like that."

"Oh Mistress Airachnid," Starscream's voice was like velvet. "What will you have your loyal servant do?"

She stepped forward, and forcefully grabbed him by the chin. "How willing are you?"

"More willing than your mind controlled _pet,_" he chuckled in reference to the Insecticon.

"_Good_. Now, lay down, _my servant._"

Starscream nuzzled her neck again before laying down, his wings digging and pressing into the dirt below him. Airachnid seductively and slowly crawled over him, splaying her spider-legs around him, using a couple to caress his wings. Starscream twitched in response, letting out a soft gasp.

Airachnid forcefully dragged her claws over his shoulders and down to his wings, causing Starscream to wince in pain. She chuckled and grinned sadistically. "What's wrong, my dear?"

Starscream's form shook and he had to blink a few times for his optics to focus. "N-nothing, my mistress..."

She leaned forward and whispered his audio, all while digging her claws into his chestplates. "_Good._"

Starscream cried out, digging his claws into the ground beneath him. A tingle ran down his backstruts as he felt energon well up where Airachnid clawed him.

"Enjoying this?" She kept clawing him, smearing energon over the wounds.

"S-surprisingly..." A lie. He learned long ago that he enjoyed being hurt. Why else would he have stayed with Megatron for so long?

She smirked, knowing that he liked it. Airachnid grabbed onto one of his hips and clawed harshly, as if to be marking him. "I'm glad."

His wings twitched violently as pleasure and pain mingled to create an indescribable feeling in his body. A wicked grin crossed the spider-femme's face and she proceeded to claw at his other hip.

Starscream's optics flickered as they tried to stay online. "Mm... Marking me, mistress?"

She growled dominantly and grinned. "You're _mine_ now." She pressed her lips against his in a forceful kiss.

Starscream moaned softly, resting a servo on her hip. "Yes... I am yours, dear mistress," he purred breathily.

Airachnid chuckled and slipped her glossa over his lips and continued to claw down his sides. Starscream growled in his throat, but it was submissive, almost pleading. He ran a claw up the spider's spine, digging a finger in once he reach the base of her neck. Airachnid hissed as she felt him touch her back, and her optics seemed to be full of lust. She then dug her claws into his hips forcefully.

"Nn..!" Starscream's optics narrowed, though they had dimmed in his surprisingly relaxed state. Now, however, his body convulsed in pain.

The spider-femme grinned and whispered into his audio, relaxing her grip. "Oh, I'm sorry."

The seeker gave a soft growl. "...Sure. You're as sorry as I am loyal..." He smirked teasingly

She held his chin with two claws. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me. My loyalties will forever be questionable... much like yours." Starscream ran his claws along one of her spider legs.

Airachnid shivered and smirked at him as she stroked a wing. "And so is my trust in you..."

"It's not like I can fly away from you, you know... fragging humans..." He grumbled as his hand moved to her back and began writing out her name in Cybertronian.

Airachnid shuddered and smiled. "Good point...I guess it's one thing I can thank them for."

Starscream rolled his optics. "May be enjoyable for you. But not so much for me. One does not simply ground a Seeker."

"Like taking the wheels from a grounder...they may have clipped your wings, Starscream, but you'll get them back...eventually." She ran a claw down his cheek and trailed it down his chest.

"If you ask me, that time couldn't come sooner..." He grumbled and lightly gripped her hip.

"Don't worry, Starscream. I'll make sure you'll enjoy your time _grounded_." The spider smirked and pinched his wing, _hard._

"A-ah!" The seeker writhed below the femme and leaned up to kiss her again. "You better make it worth my while..."

"Oh, I _will_."

Airachnid leaned back away from him before grinning and leaning back to kiss him. Starscream's optics closed and his hands toyed with her hips, his wings twitching. Airachnid nipped playfully at his lips and she pinched his wing again, smirking into the kiss. He moaned again and raised a hand to her back, his claws digging into her shoulder. The femme shuddered and slid her glossa against his lips, sliding her claws down the length of his wing.

"Mm... So pleasant, Mistress Airachnid..." He purred in her audios.

She wrapped her spider-legs around him using two to caress his wings and while two others went down and rubbed his aft. "It'd better be pleasant."

Starscream pushed himself up and embraced her tightly, biting her neck. She let out a breathy moan and slid her hands down his back again, her spider-legs still touching his wings. He nuzzled her, trailing his hands along her backside, growling softly as he pulled back to look at her. "Shall we continue our game of foreplay, Mistress?"

Airachnid nodded and leaned in to kiss him again, grabbing firmly at his aft and pinching harder at his wings.

His body shuddered hard and he clung to the femme tightly. "I won't last if you keep that up..." The seeker hummed, nipping below Airachnid's audios.

The spider smirked and pinched harder again, letting a shiver run through her chassis. "Wouldn't that be a shame..."

"Do you wish to up the game, mistress?" Starscream growled sensually, running his hands along her back and aft.

Airachnid shivered again and nodded. "Of course~" She gave a final hard pinch before releasing him.

He couldn't remain upright and he fell back onto the ground, his eyes narrowed playfully at the spider. "My mistress..."

She pushed him back on his back and crawled over him. "Who do you belong to, Starscream?" She smirked and ran a claw down his front.

"Now? It seems I belong to you, dear Airachnid..." Starscream arched into the painful touch.

The femme smirked as she dragged her claw down over his panel. "Good, good..."

Starscream shuddered hard and felt his panel loosen, raising a claw to dig into Airachnid's hip. She bit back a moan as she continued to draw little circles on his armor. "You gonna open up for me?"

Starscream nodded, reaching down and opening his panel with a flick of his wrist. She grinned as she leaned down and give little nips at his neck and trailed them down his front.

"You're so well behaved," she teased.

"Silence..." He growled pridefully. His wings twitched.

"Oh? Telling me to be quiet, now, are we?" She dragged her claws down his side again.

"Nngh..." Starscream couldn't form a coherent response and dug his claws deeper into her hip.

She slid her hand down and grabbed hold of his spike, gently stroking it. "Excited, aren't we?"

Starscream's hips twitched up into her hand and he propped himself up on his free arm, his head bowed and his wings twitching ever-so-slightly. Smirking, Airachnid slid down so she was face to face with his hips, her mouth inches from his spike. "What was that?" She gave him a gentle tug.

"I...didn't say anything... Mistress..." He panted softly, his optics dimming to a faint glow.

Airachnid pressed her glossa to the tip of the seeker's spike, a wicked grin still on her face. His spike twitched and the seeker's wings twitched wildly. A chuckle escaped her lips and she returned attention to his wings with her legs, and continued lapping at the tip of Starscream's spike.

Starscream forced himself not to overload. It was almost impossible to do so with such stimulation.

Airachnid gently stroked his wing tips and began to suck lightly on his spike, humming as she did so.

"Ah..." Starscream voiced shook slightly, dragging his claw along her helm. "M-mistress..."

Airachnid looked up at him, smirking as she continued to suck, optics narrowing as she gave another quick pinch to his wings. Starscream bucked into Airachnid's mouth, breathing heavily as his fans began to cycle, trying to cool his body. The spider-femme pinched his wings harder as she sucked harder on his spike, reaching a claw up to his valve, teasing the rim.

The seeker hissed softly at the femme. "...Are you _trying_ to make me overload right away?"

"Would you be angry if I did?" She continued to trace the rim of his valve.

"I thought you'd want to make this last longer, dear..." He growled.

She shrugged and chuckled, opening her own panel. "I did say I would go easy on you..."

He grinned wickedly. "Have mercy, my mistress..." Starscream sat up and ran his fingers along the inner workings of her panel.

"You'll have to earn that mercy, Starscream," she purred as she gave another quick lick to his spike.

The seeker purred and his optics narrowed at her. "How shall I earn it?"

"Return my favor~" she smirked as she crawled off of him and laid on her back, spreading her legs seductively.

Starscream mirrored the smirk and got to his knees, nuzzling Airachnid's abdomen as his fingers trailed down to her valve, tracing it teasingly. The spider gasped as he touched her, laying her head back and spreading her legs further apart. As Airachnid shifted, Starscream took the invitation to slip a finger into her, lightly curling it.

"A-ah...!" She rolled her hips and ran her hands down her chassis.

Starscream lowered his helm to her waist, nuzzling the area right above Airachnid's valve. He added a second finger and slowly moved them in and out of the spider-femme. "Airachnid..."

It was then where Airachnid was starting to turn into a puddle of desire, melting into his touch. "S-Starscream...?"

The seeker looked up at her. "Will you...bond with me?" The question surprised even himself, though he was sincere.

Her optics dimmed as a small smile spread over her face. "W-why me?"

Starscream shrugged. Even he wasn't sure. "Rogues should look out for one another... I can forgive your attempts on my life, and Breakdown's death, if you agree... I'm not sure why myself... I just know I want it...with you." He raised his helm to kiss her softly.

She felt herself blush heatedly, and smiled. "I agree...we should keep each other safe...I'm sorry for all of the grief I have caused you in the past..."

He smiled and kissed her again, adding a third finger. Starscream placed his free hand to her chassis, smirking against Airachnid's lips when he felt her spark pulse below his fingers. Airachnid bucked her hips and let out a moan against Starscream's kiss. She let her chestplates part ever so slightly.

Starscream allowed his own chestplates to part, removing his fingers from her valve. He sat back and positioned her so that she was straddling his lap. He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled. "Open it more... My spark can feel yours, but it's too closed..."

She smiled and parted her chestplates further. "Yours is...strong..."

He opened his a bit more and pulled her close to him, feeling his spark energy reaching out to hers. Starscream kissed her again as he carefully lowered her onto his spike. Airachnid whined and moaned, due to the size of his spike, and leaned closer to him, willing for their sparks to finally merge.

Starscream let out a purr as his spark energy connected with Airachnid's. He held her tightly and thrust into her, growling in pleasure. "Does it... hurt?"

She shook her head, grabbing on to his shoulders. "N-no...it doesn't...it feels _good_."

His lips quirked in a smirk. Starscream slanted his lips over hers and kissed her as he moved slowly inside her while their sparks connected. Airachnid kissed him back and shifted her hips, letting out small moans in between kisses.

"Mm... My Airachnid..." He purred softly, gently caressing her back.

She nuzzled him and smiled. This calm feeling, felt...good. Love...it felt good. "My Starscream..."

Starscream smiled, kissing her again as he moved faster, feeling his overload approaching. Airachnid started to whimper, feeling her overload close as well. She shoved her chest hard into hers, trying to merge as close as possible.

Starscream gave a few more thrusts before overloading, Airachnid's name passing his lips as he did. His spark energy shot into Airachnid's spark, mixing their energy. Airachnid arched her back and cried out his name as her overload tore through her, her spark shooting its own energy into his and pulling them even closer together. Starscream's arms loosened around her and he ran his glossa over Airachnid's neck before kissing it lightly. She let out a long moan as she relaxed, going limp in his arms.

He laid down and pulled her with him, gathering the femme in his arms and curling around her. "...So much for helping Arcee kill you..." He chuckled softly. "Because I'm certainly not doing it now..."

Airachnid smiled and nuzzled him gently. "And so much for torturing you to death...well, I can still torture you." She grinned.

Starscream smirked. "But in a different way..." He chuckled and stroked her back. "...I guess this means we'll have a sparkling?"

Airachnid blinked and smiled sheepishly. "I-I guess so...I don't know if I'll be ready for this, Starscream..."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, love... I'm not sure I'm ready either, but I'm sure we'll manage..."

She blushed again and kissed him back. "I...I love you, Starscream..." Airachnid couldn't even believe that those words were coming out of her mouth. Even Starscream was surprised, hearing those words from the deadly femme's mouth.

He was surprised to hear those words. "I...I love you too, Airachnid..." He embraced her lovingly, kissing her softly.

She felt...good. For once, she let the evil go away from her and felt the love enter her spark. She kissed him back, draping her arms around his shoulders.

It was certainly strange for things to change so drastically and so quickly for the two of them. But Starscream could care less. He had who he wanted. "My beloved..."

"_My_ beloved..." She pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.

Starscream chuckled warmly. "Yes... I am yours forever, my mistress..."

"And I am forever yours, my love...Starscream..." Airachnid nuzzled the seeker's neck again and hummed happily.

The seeker chuckled softly as he imagined how angry Arcee will be with him. He didn't care. Starscream settled into a comfortable position and cuddled the femme.

"I...you won't be in trouble for this, will you?" She looked honestly worried.

"Arcee will throw a fit, considering I told her I'd help her destroy you... But once I return her daughter to her, I should be in enough of her good graces to stay alive. Don't worry, love..."

She nodded. "I'll take care of her if she gives you any problems."

"That's my girl..." He smirked and kissed her.

Airachnid purred and nuzzled him, stroking his side gently.

He shivered and relaxed under her touch. "My deadly queen..."

She slowly and gently grazed a claw along his side. "My loyal king..."

Starscream smiled and snuggled close to her, feeling the pulls of sleep pulling at his mind. A light chuckle snapped him out of it. "You tired too?"

The seeker nodded. "Let's rest..."

She nodded as well. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, _my mistress_..."


End file.
